


Kissed By The Wolf

by WolfieWhispers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex - Freeform, Codex Entry, History, Other, Solas - Freeform, Thedas, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieWhispers/pseuds/WolfieWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Codex number four....a poem about the perils of loving Fen'Harel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed By The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/gifts).



> Comments always welcome. Thank you, hope you enjoy my little efforts.

Kissed By The Wolf 

 

Come,caress me.  
Into that endless pit   
Let me reach.  
To that abyss  
In which thought is dumb,  
I pray;  
Love me, but keep me only  
Until the ending of the clock's murmuring.  
Enfold me in your molten core, yet be swift  
For I see Eternity crooking her finger  
So must I follow,  
Mesmerised by sweet oblivion.  
I hear the chanting of the past, yet  
Spiralling before me are echoes of the future  
And memories of what is yet to be.  
Life merges with finality  
And breath ends.  
As vast as wisdom, I become  
As deep as love, I sink  
Yet   
Darkness shivers across my heart  
Binding my hopes in Her ebony cloak  
I love  
I lie  
Then my heart dies.


End file.
